DRAGON vs FAIRY
by Xeonmaster1200
Summary: Goku and vegeta help fairy tail guild to rid magnolia from all evil does of there past


Dbz vs fairy tail

By:Adonis Smith

CHAPTER 1:Fairy tail meets goku and vegeta

It was a peaceful day for our favorite ,erza,gray,lucy,wendy,carla,and they heard there were some seriously strong evil power going on down they all got up and rushed to beat teach them.a lesson about messing with their home town.

Natsu-hay,what do you think your doing to our town!

Frieza -hohoho,oh look cell,it's the mighty fairy tail you seen two salt and around here,named goku and vegeta.

Gray-goku and vegeta?!we don't know anyone here named that.

Erza-what do you want with our town.

Cell-I've come to destroy it,and so has frieza and making don't stand a chance against us.

Lucy-oh yea,well we'll see about your up!

Torus -mooooo!I'm hear .

Natsu-FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!

Cell-oh look,fire magic!

Frieza and cell got caught in the cheered on because they were positive they've killed them.

Frieza-my now is that how you treat guest?

Natsu-what how!?

Cell-like we've said your no match for our power.

Goku -but we are.

Erza and the others looked back and saw spikey heads who were flying in mid air.

Happy -who are you?!

Wendy-are they ghost?!

Goku-hi,I'm goku and that's vegeta!

Vegeta-so,the mighty cell has come back for a ,leave cell to me,you take buu and frieza!

Goku -on it,HAAAAAAAAAGH!

Happy-woa,his hair just turned blue!

Vegeta-hhahhhhh,YAAAAAGH!kakorat,let's finish this small we.

Goku-sure,ka...me...ha...me...

Vegeta -FINAL FLASH!

Goku-HAAAAAAAA!

Goku and vegeta left nothing but dust and the wizards were filled with and vegeta dropped out of their asking how this all happened.

Vegeta-no did you manage to get the dragon me or I'll have no choice but to kill you.

Goku-take it easy vegeta,they don't know what the dragon balls ,you must be erza,natsu,wendy,lucy,Gray,happy,and carla.I'm goku and this is vegeta.

Erza-how did you transform like that,what kind of magic is that!?

Goku -magic,no that's something we call super saiyan blue,a super saiyan form of super saiyan god.

Natsu- hell is a super saiyan?I

Vegeta -it's a form of a saiyan awakened by rage and and him unlocked it a while back and achieved something greater and beyond of a super 've even surpassed has something called autonomous ultra instinct.

Goku-yeah which made me the strongest saiyan there can only get stronger by training and fight and so can I.

Erza-so your saying your stronger than us!?

Natsu-no way,I'm the strongest!fight me and let's see who is the strongest.

Lucy-wait,shouldn't we take them back to the guild and see if levy knows anything.

Gray-yeah,this fight I'll have to wait until later.

Back at the fairy tail guild,goku and vegeta introduced themselves and telling and explaining how they got here and how strong they soon wanted to fight someone strong so he and natsu had a match to soon asked goku to demonstrate his skills and stood in the middle of the guild and started with his forms.

Goku -ok,let's start with my forms,then on to my skills.

Vegeta -kakorat hurry so it can be my turn.

Goku-ok,HAAAA!this is called super saiyan.

Gajeel -wait,is this magic.

Erza-it's something they call power and ki!

Goku-HAAAAAAGH!this is super saiyan two.

Natsu-still looks the same.

Gray -known look at his eyes and his hair it's different.

Goku-ya might wanna stand back for this one,HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!this is super saiyan three.

Haply-wow,that looks like Gajeel hair but yellow.

Gajeel-SHUT IT CAT!

Goku -HYAAAGH,this is super saiyan god.

Markov-his hair is red!

Erza -I can't sense his energy,this must be one of his God is truly amazing.

Goku-HAAAAAAAAGH!

Goku voice echoed everywhere and he was covered in blue.

Goku -ok,some of you already seen this,but for those who haven't this is called super saiyan blue,a super saiyan form of super saiyan god.

Elfman -wow,that color is so freaking manly!

Goku -ok,haaaaaaaaaaaagh,HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Gray -vegeta why is he powering up so much,his power is rising,what's going on.

Vegeta-see for yourself ice boy,it's gonna get intense.

Goku-KAIOKEN!

Mirajane -wow,his aura even has its own aura and it's red.

Lucy -what is this?!

Goku-it's called the kaioken,it's a power multiplier,but it takes quite the damage to your body as that's why I barely use,but only if I need to.

Erza-wow,he's amazing.

Natsu-so what's this autonomous ultra instinct?

Goku-i need to fight someone stronger than me and get pushed to the that's when I transform into ultra wanna fight me.

Natsu-ME,I WANNA FIGht you and see this ultra INSTINCT!

Goku dropped out of his form and vegeta told everyone to get back because goku gonna be reckless like he always do when he got back and looked upon goku and natsu to amazing warrior.

Chapter 2:goku vs natsu

Natsu-FIRE DRAGON ROAR!


End file.
